Homo-Caelestis
by SaiyatonianSage
Summary: Homo-Sapiens, Homo-Superior... Evolution will not be denied to the strongest for it is Nature's law. And Nature always wins. The next step of Mutant evolution has begun, and Homo-Caelestis shall inherit the Earth and bring the retribution that Homo-Sapiens rightfully deserve for harming his children. OC/harem. Co-author ramasioti100
1. Pain of a Mutant

**Disclaimer: I don** **'t own anything from DC comics or Marvel, all I own is my OC.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic'**_

 **-Homo-Caelestis -**

Evolution is a aspect of humanity, of nature, that causes great controversy. Whether God created the universe or life created itself is the topic of debate even amongst people today, people forget that life undergoes a cycle of life and death. Progression is inevitable, something that cannot be denied. To challenge evolution is to challenge life itself, and nature will always find a way to win...

Homo-Sapiens... Humans... Creatures that slaughter each other in droves, either because of religion, morals, money, revenge, vengeance, whatever excuse they can muster to rectify their lust for battle and war. Not all Homo-Sapiens are blood thirsty heathens mind you, however the majority of others aren't much better; turning a blind eye to those that disagree with their ideals, challenging their opponents with philosophical nonsense; in attempts to "understand" their fellow man, but it ends in failure like all the rest of history has shown...

Homo-Superiors, the next stage of Homo-Sapiens; granted with god-like abilities that could easily conquer the world and replace their predecessors. But they are reigned in by the peaceful teachings of Charles Xavier, Professor X as he is also known across the world. According to Xavier's beliefs, Homo-Sapiens and Homo-Superiors can co-exist in harmony and prosper together; a noble yet futile effort.

Likewise certain members of the Homo-Superior believe that they shouldn't cower away from the creatures they deemed inferior, that they should do what is intended by them according to the laws of nature; to rule and progress as a species. A rather honest but primitive mindset as well, but they fail to see the beauty of their campaigns against their predecessors.

Conflicts and war weed out the weaknesses of any species, it is natural aspect of life that Humans can not comply with for some reason. Compassion, morals, ideology, love... all things created in the human mind, to which they have merit. These things are not inherit weaknesses, but weaknesses nonetheless. They are the reasons why conflicts arise within people, ironically enough; the ideologies that are supposed to bring joy and peace are the catalysts for death and misery: The Holy Crusades, the War on Terror, World War I, World War II, Cold War, Civil War, Vietnam War, the 700 Year War between the Islams and Spaniards; all ideologies ending in bloodshed and warfare.

But will there be a time when the suffering will cease? One can remain hopeful, but is hope the only thing a person can rely on for peace amongst all living things? No, there are many paths to peace; most are violent, some are peaceful, and there are those that are both.

 **-Homo-Caelestis-**

A young child at the tender age of ten huddled in a corner of a room. His body quivering in absolute fright, tears glazing his eyes as he watched his father berate him; almost every other word holding a slur and swear of some kind. With every rising yell in each sentence, the boy huddled tighter and closer to the corner wishing for this nightmare to be over.

To add cruelty on this supposedly joyous occasion, it was Aryan Romeo Snow's birthday today. Romeo had been looking forward to this day for a long while, like most kids would. Friends, family, cake, games, balloons, and presents; what wasn't there to enjoy? Until it was time to blow out the candles, closing his eyes to make his wish until he reopened them, then his cake disappeared. The gasps of the adults caused Romeo to glance at the cake hovering above his head. Before he could acknowledge what was happening, he was yanked away from the party by his father, Robert Snow, and practically thrown in his private office, pacing back and forth across the room casting cold glances at the child.

Several minutes of muttering curses, slurs and other dialogue from his father did little to ease the child's fear.

"Goddamn it, my damn son is one of those goddamn muties! Senator Kelly isn't going to like to hear this." seethed Robert, casting chilling glares towards Romeo. Watching his dad clenching his fists open and shut, Romeo could hear the growing labored breathing with each passing second. The gritting of Robert's teeth, along with the flaring nostrils, made the man almost look like a feral animal. Suddenly a chair was thrown towards Romeo, hitting the ten year old head on. Screaming from the blistering pain against the side of his temple and shoulder, Romeo screeched in pain; further irritating the man.

Stomping over to his son with furious intentions, Robert snatched him up by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "Damn you! You were my son, I did my best to take care of you after you killed my wife! I tried to forgive you, that it was God's plan or something like that, I dared to say I loved you, until you became this hideous monstrosity."

The mutant's pathetic sniveling did nothing more than to anger the man, and in an attempt to silence him Robert punched Romeo square across the face. And for a moment, it worked. No crying, whimpering, or any obnoxious sounds. Tears however fell rampant down his cheeks, on both males. Reeling his fist for another punch, Robert hesitated for a split second before deciding to land his fist next to Romeo's head. Romeo winced at the action and began to shake once more. However the newly applied pressure to Romeo's neck caused the young mutant to try to break away the choke hold.

Growling, Robert suddenly threw Romeo towards his desk; the sharp edge of the oak desk scrapping Romeo's temple, blood gushing at a surprisingly rapid rate. As the crimson liquid continued to grow into a rather significant sized puddle, Robert brushed past his son bleeding on the floor towards his home phone.

"Kelly, we have a situation. It seems..." He paused for a moment, glancing towards the supposedly unconscious form of his "son". A trickle of regret laced within his blue eyes.

"It seems what apparently?" asked Senator Kelly, his voice seemingly rather distracted. Robert Snow could hear the shuffling of paper on the other end of the line. "I'm rather busy at the moment Robert, so if you have anything of worth to me-"

"It's my son, apparently he's become one of those muties." stated Robert coldly. The shuffling of paper ceased after that particular announcement.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I don't give a damn whether or not you're sorry, just get the MDR over here and get this thing out of my house!" shouted Robert.

"They're already en route, they should be there in a few minutes." Kelly stated. "And Robert, I truly am sorry. I know what's like to be in your shoes, in fact, you and I are almost exactly the same."

Witnessing Romeo slowly crawling away from the pool of blood, Robert hung up the phone. Making his way towards the mutant, Robert grabbed him by his shoulders and shoved him into nearby chair.

"Daddy..." whimpered Romeo, his bloodshot eye wavering in fear. Robert ignored the growing swollen eye staring at him. Scratching his eyebrow, he stood up and paced himself backwards from Romeo, walking over to his desk and pulling a .45 Colt from the drawer; focusing the barrel towards the mutant.

"For the next few minutes you're going to sit there and not say anything, mutie." ordered Robert, a chilling intensity between the two making the current situation unbearable. The roaring of engines caught their attention, search lights piercing through the crystal clean windows. The doors suddenly busted down and a multiple squads of MDR's surrounded Romeo, their tranquilizers trained on the boy.

"Took you long enough to get here John." Chastised Robert.

"Sorry for the late appearance Mr. Snow, it's not as if we didn't want to get our hands on this mutant. On contrary, we were _dying_ for such an occasion. It's been a few months since our last mission." stated Wraith gleefully, his dark cruel eyes observing the mutant child. Romeo noticed the odd markings on the man's face, three claw-like marks etched on his face.

Noticing the stare of the mutie, Wraith snarled at Romeo and got close to his face. Romeo could smell the disgusting stench on the man's breath, causing Romeo to wipe his nose trying to ignore the smell.

Unfortunately he seemed to piss off Wraith, grabbing the boy by his hair he stared straight into his eyes. "What's the matter mutie? Did I offend you with my breath?"

The wind escaped Romeo's lungs as Wraith slammed his powerful fist into his stomach, blurry images clouded his vision. Almost wanting to vomit, Romeo tried to plead for his dad to help him, but deep down, he knew better. His dad ordered these men to take him away, his dad that rejected, beat him and blamed him for the death of his mom. There was no redemption for him, for all of them.

His breathing starting increase, Romeo glared at his abuser spitting what blood was now in his mouth onto Wraith's shirt. Glancing down at the stain, Wraith wiped the blood from his shirt and stared at the blood blankly. Rubbing it away on his finger, reaching for the gun on his holster, Wraith flipped the gun to where the barrel was in his palm and struck the end of the gun across Romeo's face; a stream of blood leaving his mouth.

New levels of pain almost sent Romeo into unconsciousness but somehow he remained stagnant. Tilting his head towards the military man, Romeo sent a rather disturbing grin towards him; his pupils shrinking and gave him a demonic, feral look. Seeing such a look, Wraith almost struck when his arm suddenly snapped in two.

Yelling about his broken arm, Wraith ordered his men to shoot the bastard child down. However the guns were ripped away from the MDR soldiers, hovering above them. Humiliating them, Romeo slowly stood from his chair; carefully rubbing his cheek as he felt his wounds slowly healing themselves.

Seeing the MDR soldiers slowly back away from the mutant in fear, Romeo ceased this chance for revenge. He felt his body grow heavy suddenly, looking down he realized that his skin somehow transformed into diamond. Perplexed by this new discovery Romeo slowly looked over himself, touching his hands and face; hearing the soft clink and feeling the hard surface.

"Telekinesis, a healing factor and a diamond skin..." muttered Wraith. "What kind of mutant has three abilities?"

The sounds of desperate choking alerted Wraith to his men floating in mid-air, their pathetic attempts to save themselves were quickly proven futile. The sickening crackles of bone along with the horrid screams were quickly silenced by the thuds of the bodies landing on the floor; mishappened in grotesqued angles, bones piercing through the skin and leaked onto the floor.

Romeo grinned maliciously at the work he had accomplished, redirecting his hatred towards his father. Making his way towards his father, Romeo brushed past Wraith with a single hit, causing Wraith to be slammed into the window face first . He yelled in pain with the shards of glass slicing his cheeks. Robert tripped backwards over his feet, crawling away from this monstrosity; his back hitting against the wall, his breathing increasing in fright. However what surprised the mutant was his father's smile, a mixture of genuine and strained; his eyes shrinking and dilating in intervals.

"Beautiful, just beautiful." exclaimed Robert, his voice breathingly at the carnage this child had brought.

Curious on what he was talking about, Romeo turned around to the distorted bodies; his mind slowly remembering what had happened. He lurched forward and emptied the contents of his stomach, his stomach violent reacting to the potent smell of crimson iron. Romeo covered his mouth to prevent any more vomit and tears freely fell down his cheeks, realizing the hellish thing he had done.

"You're in trouble now." playfully stated Robert, his tone similar to a teasing child and his face seemingly serene despite the current situation. "First my wife, then these soldiers. Who else will have to suffer your wrath?"

Romeo turned towards his... What was he to him now? "I-I didn't mean to."

"Didn't you?" Robert sighed, his expression changed akin to boredom. "Go ahead, say this has never happened to you before."

"Shut up."

"Make me." chuckled the increasingly delusional man. "Finish me."

A looming ominous drenched the room, Romeo considering a regretful action within the next few seconds.

Robert sighed disappointing however. "Doesn't matter, I win. You lost control, _and they'll kill you for it_."

The young child glanced towards the man, witnessing the sadistic smile on his face and the look of insanity that made his eyes glow with joy of some sort.

"See you... in Hell." sneered Robert, revealing in his right hand a small transmitter that recorded their conversation. Taking the only action he had left, Romeo ran over to one of the nearby windows and jumped through the glass, safely landing on the grass from the second story jump and ran.

Ran and ran he did, through the streets and ignoring the horns blaring at him and the slurs of road rage. The blood pumping in his ears brought the only solace he could muster. He collapsed onto the water...

Water? How he did get on top of water? He ignored the searing pain in his legs as he stood up, witnessing the splitting trail of water behind return to the ocean. Not too far from where he was, Romeo viewed the city of New York and the Statue of Liberty. A growing sense of dread lurched in his stomach once more, but almost as suddenly as it came it disappeared. Cold dead eyes narrowed towards the city, his disgust growing within him. Remembering the words of that man, Romeo turned his back on these creatures. Glancing towards his hand, remembering his hand turning into diamond, pondered what else he was capable of. Maybe this was a sign of God or something similar. Mutants and evolution, he heard these words before.

Looking towards the horizon, Romeo felt a pull on his body. Suddenly he saw himself miles above the ocean, quickly descending at a rapid speed. Flaring his arms wildly, Romeo attempted to try to save himself by doing whatever got him in this situation in the first place. Concentrating, Romeo disappeared once more; keeping an eye in the distance, Romeo noticed that the island of New York became a tiny speck in the distance. Though he noticed he was miles in the middle of nowhere except for the ocean water to keep him company.

 **-Homo-Caelestis-**

 **Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters**

Charles Xavier, considered to be the most powerful telepathic mutant on the face of the planet, sat in his wheelchair in a massive pristine dome-shape chamber. His eyes closed, his face calm and serene while he concentrated on locating a recently discovered mutant. However the problem laid in the fact that the signature of this mutant would be alerted then just as fast disappeared. This fact troubled him greatly.

Opening his eyes to the titanic screen in front of him, he observed the glowing yellow dot a quarter way across the Atlantic, then two-thirds, then half-way. Whoever this is mutant is, he seemed to inherit a teleporting capability; a rather rare and promising ability indeed.

The whirring of a metallic door slid open and a beautiful thirteen year old girl with a red colored pixie haircut walked over to the Professor.

' _What can I help you with Jean?_ ' Xavier acknowledged telepathically. He always enjoyed the company of his fellow telepath, she was always quite intelligent for her age. Plus he gave him reason to use his powers, something he wouldn't resist if given the chance.

' _It's the dreams again Professor, they're coming back. The screams, the flames, the heat..._ ' Xavier turned in his wheelchair to face her directly.

' _It's alright Jean. Just clear your thoughts, that's what I taught you. To stress the mind is to stress the body, which slows down our progress together_." sagely advised Xavier.

' _I know that Professor but..._ ' Jean attempted to say something but her tongue fumbled in her mouth. Taking the Cerebro helmet off and placing it on the counsel, Xavier smiled comfortingly.

' _We should take this to my office Jean, that way you can express yourself fully without any stress. Plus we can search through your mind and rebuild the psychic barriers ok? It's a sign that your powers are growing at an astonishing rate._ '

Jean smiled softly and nodded, walking away towards the Professor's office. A few steps, however, she turned towards the screen noticing the yellow dot flickering closer to Europe. "Did Cerebra catch another mutant Professor? He's moving rather odd."

"I can only assume that this mutant's powers are in correlation of teleporting Miss Grey. But I can assume that this reaction that his parents had must've been severe if this mutant is heading towards Europe at an alarming rate." stated Xavier.

"So let's go after him then Professor, I can get Scott and we can bring him to the Institute to hone his powers."

 _Unspecified mutant has disappeared_

Xavier turned rapidly in his seat, gawking in shock. That wasn't possibly, no one could block out Cerebra... No one should be able to. A sinking feeling grew as Xavier slumped in his chair and stared at the screen blankly, his mind preoccupied.

"Professor? Professor?!"

 **-Homo-Caelestis-**

 **Ibiza Beach, Spain (Mediterranean Sea)**

The crystal water glistened in the sun, the occupants of the nude beach enjoyed the rays on the bodies. Though a sudden splash in the ocean caught their attentions, a minute passing before a ten year old child dragged himself lazily onto the sandy shore. Barely being able to hold himself upright after God knows how many miles, Romeo still managed to walked past a few people who stood up from their seats at the soaked child. Fatigue finally overwhelmed him and the young mutant child fell face first onto the sand, his energy fully spent and his muscles constricting with acid from the adrenaline rush.

The people ran over to the distressed child and checked his pulse for any sign of life, after barely missing a faint heartbeat, the citizens called an ambulance to assist the boy. A woman propped Romeo onto her lap, not bothering to cover up her naked breasts. She noticed how the boy was rather cute with his short ash brown colored hair. Suddenly Romeo jolted from her, accidentally knocking the woman face first into her volumptous breasts. Realizing the situation, he pushed himself off of her before tripping over the beach furniture, clawing the sand like an rapid animal. However as quickly as it started, Romeo collapsed onto the ground once more, his adrenaline rush burning quickly and fatigue overwhelmed his senses.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and new story! I have to thank my fellow co-author ramasioti100 once more for agreeing to help me with this little epic :).**

 **This is one of the more unique ideas I had here. I mean, given that in the X-Men franchise Evolution is a rather important factor here, so what do you do if a mutant evolves even further? Homo-Sapiens, Homo-Superior, what follows next? This story of course XD. But also a godlike mutant as well lol.**

 **Harem-**

 **(DC)-**

 **(Heroines):** The Enchantress (la Encantadora), Alura In-Ze, Adrienne Tomaz/Isis, Jade (Green lantern), Amethyst, Power Girl, Atlanna, Big Barda, Fire, Ice, Plastique, Circe, Helena Sandsmark, Hippolyta, Catwoman, Cheshire, Kathy Duquesne, Knockout, Scandal Savage, Maxima, Mera, Morgaine le Fay, Talia al Ghul, Nyssa al Ghul, Lady Shiva, Sara Lance, Roulette, Arella, Lady Blackhawk, Huntress, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Black Canary, Vixen, Element Woman, Raven, Starfire, Terra, Supergirl, Wondergirl, Donna Troy, Zatanna, Fire, Ice, Atlanna, Mary Marvel, Stargirl, Zealot, The Wanderer

 **(Villainess):** Tala, Blackfire, Mala, Circe, Cheetah, Jinx, Cheshire, Silver Banshee, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Lady Shiva, Rose Wilson, Power Ring, Atomica, Superwoman, Sheba, Adara of Heart's Desire, Encantadora, Nemesis, Voodoo, Anguish, and White Rabbit.

 **Normal Beings:** Lois lane, Shay Veritas, Vicki Vale, Wendy Harris and Zola.

 **Green Lantern Girls:** Aya, Soranik Natu, Iolande, Arisia, Laira Omoto, Boodikka, Brik, Bruun, Cary Wren, Donna Parker, Droxelle, Feska, Horoq Nnot, Jade, Jeryll, K'ryssma, Katma Tui, Kaylark, Kraken, Krista X, KT21, Lashorr, Liana, Lysandra, Maria Contranetti, Qanda, Qurina Vint, R'amey Holl, Salice, Sendrina, Sheriff Mardin, Shilandra Thane, Tomy-Fai, and Venizz.

 **Sinestro Corps:** Feena Sik, Kari-Sil, Kiriazis, Lyssa Drak, Bekka, Malia, Seer Ruggle, and Sinestra

 **Red Lantern Corps:** Bleez, Skorch, Antipathy, and Aviva Metula.

 **Blue Lantern Corps:** Sister Sercy.

 **Indigo Tribe:** Iroque/Indigo-1.

 **Star Sapphire:** Ghia'ta, Aga'po, Miss Bloss, Carol Ferris, Dela Pharon, Fatality, Jillian Pearlman, Krystal, Miri Riam, Nol Anj, Race, and Raycharr.

 **Orange Lantern Corps:** Clypta.

 **New Gods:** Bekka, Grail, Little Barda, Beautiful Dreamer, Lashina, Gilotina, and Fury(Hall, Earth Two).

 **(Marvel)-**

 **Asgardians:** Torunn, Sif, Enchantress, Valkeryie

 **Greek Gods:** Hera Argeia, Aphrodite Ourania, Gaea, Artemis, Athena Parthenos, Hebe Panhellenios, Persephone

 **Heroines:** She-Hulk, Red-She Hulk, Thundra, Sersi, Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel, Black Widow, Sharon Carter, Maria Hill, Tigra, Namorita, Gamora, Saturnyne, Wasp, Invisible Woman, Crystal, Power Princess, Talisman, Roma, Spider-Woman, Moondragon, Namora, Black Cat, Silver Sable, Phyla-Vell

 **Normal Beings:** Mary Jane Watson, Gwen Stacey

 **Mutants:** Emma Frost, Jean Grey, Storm, Kitty Pryde, Mystique, Psylocke, Scarlet Witch, Polaris, Rogue, Husk, Stepford Cuckoos, Sage, Domino, Ruby Summers, Frenzy, Dazzler, M, Jubilee, Siryn, Moonstar, Mach 2, Karma, Majik, Cecilia Reyes, Boom-Boom, Rachel Grey, Selene, Pixie, Blink, Nocturne, Magma, Lifeguard, Skids, Layla Miller, Meggan, Amelia Vought, Cipher, Ariel, Miss Sinister, Lady Mastermind, Martinique Jason, Surge, Angel Salvadore, Armor, X-23, Hope Summers, Transonic, Stacy X, Stinger, Mercury, Loa, Dust, Wolfsbane, Lila Cheney, Lorelei Travis, Aurora, Megan Summers, Aliyah Bishop, Candra, Tarot, Kirika, Vertigo, Fatale, Adrienne Frost, Feral, Thornn, Hollow, Roulette, Murmur, Kiden Nixon, Namora, Darkstar (Petrovna), Astra, Arclight, Cordelia Frost, Tithe, Eimin, Cluster, Sprite


	2. Start of a Journey

**Disclaimer: I don** **'t own anything from DC comics or Marvel, all I own is my OC.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic'**_

 **-Homo-Caelestis-**

 **5 hours later...**

Romeo slowly opened his eyes, ignoring the blinding lights stinging his silver eyes. Blurred objects filled his vision as he attempted to sit upright, only for a hand to be placed on his chest. As his vision focused his eyes caught noticed of the doctors surrounding him, one which shone a bright light into each of his eyes. Shutting his eyes from the light, Romeo pushed away the personnel and rubbed his eyes with his right hand while his head throbbed painfully.

Memories that seemed to transpire from a lifetime ago plagued his thoughts, his body shaking at the repercussions of his actions. Mixed feelings lingered in his soul about the sins he committed; he killed those...

People? No, not people... Right? Animals, no not that... _Monsters_.

That's what he killed: monsters. And everyone loves a hero who kills monsters. Besides who knew what those MDR's were going to do to him, he was fighting for his survival was all. Nothing more...

But if these doctors discovered what he was, they would definitely turn him in to the MDR. Keeping that potential fact in mind, Romeo attempted to brush past the surrounding doctors but his legs gave and face planted onto the hard cold tiled floor. His mind already flustered with anger and malice, this incident did little to quench that anger only propelling it to higher degrees. Pushing himself off the ground and roughly shrugging the assistance of the doctors, Romeo proceeded to run past them as best as he could. The stinging from his legs quickly caught up to him but he pushed onward, ignoring the pain. Ignoring the shouts and orders to what he presumed to capture him, Romeo tried to use his powers, any of his powers.

 **-Homo-Caelestis-**

 **France-Spain border; Portalet d' Aneu**

Landing into another body of water, Romeo groaned as his head spun dizzily almost making the young mutant vomit. He closed his eyes for a second to calm himself and his queasy stomach. Those horrid memories haunted his mind still, how long had it been since then? Not too long he imagined, but it felt an eternity; far longer in the mind of a ten year old. Getting out of the river, Romeo noticed the mountain range that he seemed to land in; how far did he travel this time?

Fortunately he saw a little shack-type building in the distance and the smell of the earth and food, he must be close to people. Though noticing his soaked clothes and the chilling weather, he felt relatively fine. Another side effect of what he was, he ventured to guess. Placing that thought behind Romeo ventured towards the small area. He noticed the ensemble of cars parked in this very little town, or perhaps it was a rest stop for people passing by, he didn't know. Or didn't care. And there he saw the tiny mountain and border pass building and several posters marked in the native of the Spanish, something Romeo couldn't read. At least for a split second until the letters seemed to rearrange themselves in front of the mutant's eyes, perplexing Romeo greatly but he took it in stride once the letters ceased moving and somehow displayed in English:

 _The road across the path is known as the A-136 on the Spanish side , and links to Biescas and Huesca. On the French side the D934 road connects the pass to the towns of Laruns, Oloron-Sainte-Marie and Pau. The pass is usually closed by snow from late October to late May._

Looking towards his left Romeo figured based on the sign that he was currently in Spain. Then France would naturally be his right. Deciding to travel north for now, Romeo walked towards his right and officially crossed over to France.

It seemed beautiful, the silence brought the smallest of solace as he tried to focus anything but on the MDR and his father. Walking along the side of the road the wind brushed through his short ash-brown hair, it felt rather nice. A nice breeze.

The pain in his legs seemed to disappear somehow... Right he was a mutant, he almost forgot. Hours passed as he was lost in his thoughts and experimented with his diamond-skinned mutation. Off and on again he triggered his diamond skin, tapping his knuckles against his forearms to feel the strong smooth substance. It felt nice though, the soft clicking...

Romeo paused mid-step as he surveyed the landscape around him, he seemed to have made a fair distance surprisingly from walking but to cover more distance he decided to teleport. Within a blink of an eye Romeo vanished from his spot and reappeared several miles along withing a forested area. The stature of the trees seemed to have shielded him from the world, acting as a cocoon to keep him safe. Either from the world or from himself... Perhaps even both.

Another cold chill shuddered his spine, though it wasn't from the wind. An internal shudder. Observing his hands, Romeo figured the number of powers he was displaying wasn't exactly normal, even for a mutant. Having at least three or four powers at anyone's disposal would have to be a sign of some kind to any reasonable being. Stretching his right hand out the plant life elongated to his beck and call, branches and vines from the ground pulled towards him and surrounded him. Flowers and various plant life blossomed under his guidance as said vines acted as a platform for the young mutant to step on. Hoisting himself up dozens of meters up, Romeo overlooked the misty and beautiful landscape in front of him. The lush forest, the mountains that dwarfed the young mutant and taunted him with their godlike hubris, the low bearing clouds giving the environment a mystical feel to it. And more importantly: he was alone.

Lowering himself to ground level, Romeo stepped off the vine platform and took off his shoes. Wiggling his toes into the moist dirt, he felt at home. He waved his hands in synchronized movement and the dirt parted in two, rocks and earth uprooted from the ground and floated around in an orbital fashion. He smiled at the surge of power coursing through his veins, it felt right. He felt at peace, happiness, everything he deserved to feel.

What other powers were held within his grasp?

 **-Homo-Caelestis-**

 **8 months later...**

Surfing across the makeshift dirt wave through the forest Romeo gave a gleeful laugh, overjoyed with his gifts. The wind breezing through his face, he basically flew at blinding speeds dodging the multitude of tress in front of him. Leaping from the dirt wave, Romeo then proceeded to jump from tree to tree with superhuman agility and dexterity and not to mention speed. Spinning and twirling almost gloatfully Romeo landed on a branch towards the edge of the forest, observing the multiple groups of people setting up camp. He noticed a small group of children far away from their parents close to where he was resting. Several boys and one girl played amongst themselves until the one girl turned towards Romeo hiding in the trees.

"Que faites-vous la-bas?" asked the girl to Romeo, drawing the attention of the boys to the mutant's location. "Descendez et jouer avec nous."

The young mutant tilted his head at the request not fully understanding her native tongue. But if that one incident back on the border and the letters were any sort of indication, maybe it could verbally?

"What?" asked Romeo, hoping she could repeat her question. As the girl opened her mouth to repeat the question, Romeo concentrated on her words.

"I said, what are you doing up there? Come down and play with us." she repeated, a little upset this time.

"Oh, uh..." The young mutant hesitated for a moment, not sure if it was the best idea. He glanced towards the parents over in the distance who were still setting up camp, not exactly not a time to play though... "Sure I guess."

Romeo jumped from his perch high in the tree and landed with a backflip in front of the cute girl in front of him. His mind for some reason tracing back to the topless woman on the beach all those months ago when he looked at the girl. However he put away those thoughts as he observed the boys not too far away from him and the girl, the group of boys folding their arms and watching him intently with a frown on their faces.

However a sinking feeling pitted in his stomach as the mutant stared at the boys, not because he was scared of them but because of what could happen if he showed any of abilities. Deeming wise Romeo decided not to interact with them, he walked past the girl and the group of boys, never saying a word to them.

"Hey! You think you're too good for us?" yelled one of the boys, supposedly the leader of the group- a rather large round boy with dirty blonde hair. Romeo continued to walk until he felt vibrations through the air as he moved his head slightly to the left, then to the right. Continually he moved his head back and forth as the onslaught of rocks showered towards him, the girl the only one refused to throw anything at the mutant.

Apparently the yell of the lead boy caught the attention of the parents as they noticed their children attacking Romeo. They were about to run over and yell at their children when they witnessed that the rocks that the boys were throwing were hovering in mid-air, Romeo staring at the boys with a glare.

"Yeah, I am." Romeo retorted. His face softened as he looked towards the girl before he released his grip on the rocks and started to run. Though he didn't notice that while the parents were running towards their kids to remove from the mutant, the girl had chased after him.

Taking a moment to catch his breath after running a fair distance into the woods, Romeo felt a presence behind him, and figuring it was one of the parents attempting to get rid of him, he manipulated the plant life and the vines latched out to catch its prey. But when he heard the struggled cries of a female, he turned around to face the girl he meet a few minutes earlier. Seeing as how she welcomed him into her group, Romeo decided to release her gently back onto the ground.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Romeo apologized. Seeing the girl brushing the dirt off her clothing, Romeo took notice of her appearance- a rather cute girl he thought, a light shade of brown hair partially covered her face and her eyes were also brown too; her face was roundish in shape. Kinda odd description but she was cute, that's all that mattered to him.

"You must be a mutant huh?" the girl asked. The young mutant stiffened at the accusation but relaxed when the girl unexpectedly hugged him. "It's ok, I don't mind."

"Why?" asked Romeo. This was first time someone seemed ok with his mutant status, and it made him feel odd. And what sacred him was that he didn't know if that was good or bad thing.

"I don't know, it must be fun have those powers. So what else can you do?"

The mutant licked his lips in nervousness as he peered around the girl, making sure she wasn't setting him up for a trap. Seeing no one following them, Romeo eventually gave in to the girl's request. "What's your name?"

"Belle."

"Romeo."

The girl chuckled at the name. "Like Romeo from the love story?"

Romeo nodded. "Yeah, like the love story."

Belle giggled sweetly as a little thought crossed her mind. "Well, you are pretty cute. I think the name suits you." Stepping on her toes, she reached over and gently kissed Romeo on the cheek. The young mutant blushing a little at the action before he teleported away from Belle, leaving her alone in the woods. She brought her hand to her lips, feeling the tingling sensation from the kiss.

 **-Homo-Caelestis-**

 **2 months later... Germany**

"Willkommen meine Damen und Herren, wir sind stolz darauf, für Sie heute Abend in der phänomenalen Berlin auszuführen, und glauben Sie mir, wir haben eine besondere Show für Sie heute Abend." announced the ringmaster of a circus that seemed to roll into the city of Berlin. The crowd cheered wildly in their seats, deafening each other out only caused the cheers to escalate even higher. Save for a young boy. Romeo sat in his seat not entirely thrilled with the noise but he made due with it. After meeting that girl, Belle, in the woods two months ago, Romeo continued with his travels northeastward finding himself in Germany. There he cultivated the culture of the Germans; history, music, language, cuisine, literature. The finer aspects of a society.

The circus lights dimmed to near pitch black as a blinding spotlight shone towards the entrance way to show the arrival of the performers: clowns, trapeze artists, strongmen, animals ranging from elephants to smaller creatures, a whole plethora of entertainment barged into the arena. Overall the past two hours seemed ok, nothing breathtaking until the announcer garnered the attention of the crowd once more.

"Wie bereits erwähnt zu Beginn der Show hatten wir eine spezielle geplanten Ende des heute Abend zeigen. Glücklicherweise ist es Zeit für das Stück der Résistance! Heraus zu bringen!" Two young girls around Romeo's age were brought out next to the ringmaster, a type of collar and leash wrapped around their necks like pets. Heat rushed to Romeo's face as his heart flustered with anger, his hands gripping his arms tightly trying to keep his composure. He should just take them and leave, but he hesitated. If he made a public display now, the people would panic and either attack him or call the MDR; either way it wouldn't end well. He would have to wait 'till after the show to try something.

"Wie Sie mit Ihren Augen sehen können, haben wir zwei Mutanten in unserer Gegenwart Tod trotzt Bremsungen heute Abend durchführen. Sind nicht sie paar Schönheiten?" The ringmaster perversely complimented as he lowered himself to the female mutants level, sticking his tongue out and slowly lick the blue skinned female's cheek while she stood apparently unphased by the action. Though Romeo noticed the tiniest flicker of disgust on her face while the crowd laughed and whistled in approval at the revolting display. The blue skinned girl kind of reminded the young mutant as an elf in the German fairytales he would read, same with the pink skinned girl next to her.

The young mutant stared mesmerized at their beauty, which he apparently caught on himself. He lightly shook his head to focus, he couldn't get distracted now. Besides where would they go if he freed them? With him? He figured they would be grateful for his help but... Why did he care if they stayed with him or not?

Maybe it was responsibility to watch after them, after all he was a mutant much like them. Who else would be better than one of their one? Making his mind up Romeo stood from his seat and scooted across the tight pathway out of the row, apologizing along the way. As he finally exited the rows of seats Romeo caught a glimpse of the two mutant girls performing; it seemed the blue-skinned elf girl was capable of teleporting much like himself apparently, though he wasn't sure if he left a trail of smoke behind him, and the pink-skinned mutant apparently had the ability to pull crystals and flung them and create portals. The deafening silence allured the crowd that they were mesmerized by what they saw, as well as they should be.

 **-Homo-Caelestis-**

Keeping his head low Romeo walked past the busied staff members as they were packing everything away to be placed on the train cars. Busied murmurs and conversations amongst the performers occupied Romeo's thoughts as he listened for any sign of the mutant girls but it was for naught. Romeo rested next to a corner of stacked boxes to reconfigure his thoughts. Perhaps he could try his telepathy to sense them, it would be better than running around and risked being caught. Closing his eyes Romeo expanded his mind and his thoughts traveled across the circus grounds until he found who he was looking for.

Rushing over to the southwestward area of the circus, Romeo discovered the two cages holding the female mutants. Upon arriving, initially both females scurried towards the back of the cage, thinking it was one of the members of the circus but seeing the young boy arriving they relented, if only a little.

"Ich bin hier, um Sie zwei hier raus bekommen." spoke Romeo in their natural tongue. The blue skinned mutant to seemed to understand while the pink mutant stared confusingly, turning towards her companion for assistance.

"He's here to get us out of here Blink. But how do you plan to do that?" translated the blue-skinned female in English with a heavy German accent. Romeo paused for a moment, a bit surprised that she could speak English but didn't really question.

"I have a few tricks I picked up." Romeo waved his hand over the steel bars, bending to their master's commands as they pried themselves open to the awe of the girls. "May I have the names of the lovely girls I saved?"

"I'm Talia Wagner, or Nocturne around here, and this is-"

"Blink." The pinked skinned mutant introduced herself as she suddenly leaped towards Romeo and hugged him tightly. Romeo unintentionally shuddered at the action, unexpecting it more than anything else but recuperating the hug anyway.

"N-No problem. C'mon let's get out of here before they discover that you're gone." Romeo ordered as he grabbed both Nocturne and Blink around their waists and teleported them out of the circus tent. Reappearing on a rooftop a few miles away, Romeo released his grip on their waists. Nocturne and Blink flustered a bit from Romeo's surprisingly strong arms.

"Thanks for your help." Nocturne thanked gratefully.

"Like I said, no problem." Romeo stated. He licked his lips as he listened to the bustle of the city nightlife, car horns blaring and various other noises. He almost became lost in his thoughts until Blink spoke to him.

"I've never seen someone do that; have more than two powers."

Romeo turned towards the pink-skinned female and smiled. "I have a lot more than that. But I could have more than what I have now in the future."

"And who are you? We never got your name." Talia asked.

"I'm Aryan Romeo Snow." greeted Romeo. "I know her name is Blink but what's her full name?"

"I'm Clarice Ferguson."

"Clarice," muttered Romeo, a smile gracing his face. "That's a pretty name."

Clarice blushed a little, her naturally pink cheeks deepening to a light crimson. Turning towards Talia and Clarice, Romeo exhaled through his mouth then jumped from the rooftop leaving the two female mutants to look at each other in shock.

Romeo started walking down the street when Talia and Clarice teleported in front of him, using their own respective powers to join him at his location. He quickly observed the miffed look on their faces as they glared at him.

"What was that?" Talia demanded.

Romeo darted his eyes off to the side for a moment, actually thinking about what he done. "Just leaving you two in peace. Why?"

" 'Why?' You have the nerve to ask why?!" Clarice nearly shouted in disdain. "You rescue us and then you just decide to leave us stranded on a rooftop."

"I wouldn't say I left you stranded, you did managed to come down on your own without my help." countered Romeo.

"That's not the point. Why did you decide to help us then leave us alone?" retorted Talia.

The young mutant sighed and scratched the side of his head. There wasn't any real reason he could offer them about that part. "I don't know. I just felt you two didn't need to be treated like that is all."

Talia and Clarice noticed Romeo's expression stretched from sadness to anger then a mixture of both. They sense that he had been through something awful but they had a feeling he wouldn't tell them if they asked outright.

"But I guess I just figured you would want to live your own lives, I didn't really see why you needed me around for that." Romeo laughed a little as a ironic thought came to mind. "Though I guess a simple thanks works as well. I'm not gonna force you to do anything, I imagine you suffered enough of that as it is."

After he finished Romeo walked around the two mutants again and continued his path, leaving them to their personal matters. As though fate had planned something on that day, thunder roared across the night sky as thick droplets of rain gushed down onto the poor mutant. In just a few seconds Romeo could barely see what was in front of him, sometimes he hated Germany's weather. Or it could've been him, he wouldn't be surprised at this point. Though he did get two pleasant surprises as he felt two warm bodies press against either side of him as Blink and Nocturne hugged him in an attempt to keep him warm. He was about to say something when he decided not to, deeming it wise at the moment. In an attempt to reward them for their efforts, Romeo produced an invisible shield to keep them dry, the rain pouring around them as they continued their new journey.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **It seems almost over the course of a year, Romeo has demonstrated a lot of new abilities. But there will be more to come involving his powers over the next few chapters, so stay in tune!**

 **Translations:**

 **Ringmaster (German; in order)- "** Welcome ladies and gentlemen, we are proud to perform for you tonight in the phenomenal city of Berlin, and believe me, we have a special show for you tonight. **"**

"As I mentioned at the start of the show, we had a special show planned towards the end of tonight. Fortunately it's time for the piece of résistance! Bring them out! **"**

"As you can see with your very eyes, we have two mutants in our presence to perform death defying stunts tonight. Aren't they pair of beauties? **"**

 **Harem-**

 **(DC)-**

 **New Gods:** Big Barda, Little Barda, Beautiful Dreamer, Fury (Earth 2), Bekka, Gilotina, Lashina, Grail, Intri, Metra, Big Breeda, Miss Miracle.

 **(Heroines):** The Enchantress (la Encantadora), Alura In-Ze, Adrienne Tomaz/Isis, Jade (Green lantern), Amethyst, Power Girl, Atlanna, Big Barda, Fire, Ice, Plastique, Circe, Helena Sandsmark, Hippolyta, Catwoman, Cheshire, Kathy Duquesne, Knockout, Scandal Savage, Maxima, Mera, Morgaine le Fay, Talia al Ghul, Nyssa al Ghul, Lady Shiva, Sara Lance, Roulette, Arella, Lady Blackhawk, Huntress, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Black Canary, Vixen, Element Woman, Raven, Starfire, Terra, Supergirl, Wondergirl, Donna Troy, Zatanna, Fire, Ice, Atlanna, Mary Marvel, Stargirl, Zealot, The Wanderer

 **(Villainess):** Tala, Blackfire, Mala, Circe, Cheetah, Jinx, Cheshire, Silver Banshee, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Lady Shiva, Rose Wilson, Power Ring, Atomica, Superwoman, Sheba, Adara of Heart's Desire, Encantadora, Nemesis, Voodoo, Anguish, White Rabbit, Livewire, Volcana .

 **Normal Beings:** Lois Lane, Shay Veritas, Vicki Vale, Wendy Harris and Zola.

 **Green Lantern Girls:** Aya, Soranik Natu, Iolande, Arisia, Laira Omoto, Boodikka, Brik, Bruun, Cary Wren, Donna Parker, Droxelle, Feska, Horoq Nnot, Jade, Jeryll, K'ryssma, Katma Tui, Kaylark, Kraken, Krista X, KT21, Lashorr, Liana, Lysandra, Maria Contranetti, Qanda, Qurina Vint, R'amey Holl, Salice, Sendrina, Sheriff Mardin, Shilandra Thane, Tomy-Fai, and Venizz.

 **Sinestro Corps:** Feena Sik, Kari-Sil, Kiriazis, Lyssa Drak, Bekka, Malia, Seer Ruggle, and Sinestra

 **Red Lantern Corps:** Bleez, Skorch, Antipathy, and Aviva Metula.

 **Blue Lantern Corps:** Sister Sercy.

 **Indigo Tribe:** Iroque/Indigo-1.

 **Star Sapphire:** Ghia'ta, Aga'po, Miss Bloss, Carol Ferris, Dela Pharon, Fatality, Jillian Pearlman, Krystal, Miri Riam, Nol Anj, Race, and Raycharr.

 **Orange Lantern Corps:** Clypta.

 **(Marvel)-**

 **Asgardians:** Torunn, Sif, Enchantress, Valkeryie, Angela, Idunn, Hela

 **Greek Gods:** Hera Argeia, Aphrodite Ourania, Gaea, Artemis, Athena Parthenos, Hebe Panhellenios, Persephone

 **Heroines:** She-Hulk, Red-She Hulk, Thundra, Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel, Black Widow, Sharon Carter, Maria Hill, Tigra, Namorita, Gamora, Saturnyne, Wasp, Invisible Woman, Power Princess, Talisman, Roma, Spider-Woman, Namora, Black Cat, Silver Sable

 **Normal Beings:** Mary Jane Watson, Gwen Stacey

 **Mutants:** Emma Frost, Jean Grey, Storm, Kitty Pryde, Mystique, Psylocke, Scarlet Witch, Polaris, Rogue, Husk, Stepford Cuckoos, Sage, Domino, Ruby Summers, Frenzy, Dazzler, M, Jubilee, Siryn, Moonstar, Mach 2, Karma, Majik, Cecilia Reyes, Boom-Boom, Rachel Grey, Selene, Pixie, Blink, Nocturne, Magma, Lifeguard, Skids, Layla Miller, Meggan, Amelia Vought, Cipher, Ariel, Miss Sinister, Lady Mastermind, Martinique Jason, Surge, Angel Salvadore, Armor, X-23, Hope Summers, Transonic, Stacy X, Stinger, Mercury, Loa, Dust, Wolfsbane, Lila Cheney, Lorelei Travis, Aurora, Megan Summers, Aliyah Bishop, Candra, Tarot, Kirika, Vertigo, Fatale, Adrienne Frost, Feral, Thornn, Hollow, Roulette, Murmur, Kiden Nixon, Namora, Darkstar (Petrovna), Astra, Arclight, Cordelia Frost, Tithe, Eimin, Cluster, Sprite

 **Eternals:** Azura, Aurelle, Chi-Demon, Elysius, Phyla-Vell, Moondragon, Sersi, Sui-San, Thena, Titanis

 **Inhumans:** Aladi Ko Eke, Alecto, Alice Kedzierski, Ambur, Auran, Avia, Chynae, Crystal, Elejea, Fulmina, Iron Cross, Iso, Kalikya, Kamala Khan, Luna, Marista, Medusa, Minxi, Nahrees, Naja, Nightfall, Onomi Whitemane, Oola Udonta, Panacea, Quake, Quickfire, Red Raven (Dania), Ren Kimura, Rhonda Fleming, Sarah Garza, Tally, Tonaja


	3. Origins Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don** **'t own anything from DC comics or Marvel, all I own is my OC.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic'**_

 **Response Reviews:**

 **Naroku (Chapter 1):** Glad you enjoy this story!

 **Friendo (Chapter 1):** Appreciate the compliment :)

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** Aw, you flatter us! X). I'll do my best to keep this going as smoothly as possible, we both will.

 **Griffin13 (Chapter 1):** Thank you!

 **WildCard007 (Chapter 1):** Just wait until you see Romeo at his prime lol. We kinda wanted to do something unique for this story, it seems to be working out :)/

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** Hopefully this chapter will be to your liking.

 **The Authverlord-X (Chapter 1):** Thank you.

 **HelpingHand (Chapter 1):** I know, but to my knowledge Cerebro was the helmet Xavier used to expand his senses. And like you said Cerebra is the more powerful version of Cerebro, so Cerebro in this case represents the prototype for Cerebra. Hope that clarifies what I had in mind.

... Yeah I didn't notice that until after I posted, unfortunately I deleted the original page for that as well until I noticed that mistake that you mentioned. But I thank you for pointing it out, appreciate it.

Thank you for your review!

 **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 2):** Thanks, this upcoming arc will be similar to Batman's origins in a lot of ways; which will include discovering more power and training.

 **Naroku (Chapter 2):** Hm, we'll see what happens in the future. He might do both...

 **OMAC001 (Chapter 2):** Well considering Caelestis is Latin for "Of the sky, heavenly"... I think OP might be the correct direction, besides Romeo represents the next evolutionary step for mutants.

 **Griffin13 (Chapter 2):** Much appreciate again, and given since he's a Homo-Caelestis you might be surprised at how powerful he may become.

 **Guest (Chapter 2):** While I appreciate the anticipation of my other stories, please keep the reviews in context of this story alone; if you wish to leave a review regarding the Saiyatonian story, leave it on that page. But on a good note, I recently finished the second chapter, now I am waiting for my co-author to finish his thoughts on it and we'll post it then.

 **Cf96 (Chapter 2):** Thanks.

 **Guest (Chapter 2):** Which one are you referring to? I have two Saiyatonian stories...

 **-Homo-Caelestis-**

 **One year later...**

Blink and Nocturne sat underneath a shaded tree as they watched Romeo training by himself in a vast field in the lower end of Germany. Shirtless and his ripped chest glistening in the high noon sun, Romeo used his powers to rip apart the ground as vines formed around the eleven year old mutant. With the strength in his legs Romeo leapt a few stories high in the air, landing securely on the top branch of the mutant-made vine-tree.

"How many powers does he have?" Blink asked. Nocturne watched Romeo perform an array of acrobatics that seemed night-impossible for a child his age. Romeo contorted his body and slid down the large vines with speed and grace. Blitzing down the vines Romeo took one final leap and landed in front of the mutant girls. Smiling with boyish charm Romeo grabbed the towel handed to him by Blink, as she watched the mutant dry his chiseled body.

Heat rushed to her cheeks as she stared at him; his body looked slightly like a mini bodybuilder but without the grotesque features. Or more specifically a martial artist.

"No idea," Nocturne replied causing Romeo to raise an inquisitive brow.

"What were you talking about?"

Nocturne smiled endearingly at the mutant. "You. Blink was curious on how many powers you have. As am I."

Romeo furrowed his brow at the question. To be honest given what he was capable of so far, maybe there was no limit for him. "I don't know. Maybe I have all the powers."

"Someone thinks highly of himself," Blink teased. Nocturne and Blink giggled amongst themselves as Romeo finished patting himself down.

"You know, you two have the same kind of power right?" Romeo brought up.

"Yeah?" asked Nocturne, her yellow eyes holding interest in what he was saying.

Romeo's mouth went slightly agape as he pondered on the phrasing of his request. "Like you can create portals Blink and you can teleport."

Both mutant girls slowly nodded, waiting for their friend to get to his point.

"Maybe I can do something similar," Romeo waited for the mutant girls to say something.

"You think you can do the same thing as us?" Blink asked. Romeo shrugged his shoulders, it was worth a shot.

"Well you Blink. I already can teleport like Nocturne." recuperated Romeo. Blink reached for one of her arrows and tossed it to him.

"Have fun with it," Romeo caught the teleporting arrow and twirled it in his fingers.

"Right, shouldn't be too hard. Just like teleporting," commented the mutant to himself.

"Just be careful of where you teleport," Nocturne said worryingly. "It might land land you somewhere dangerous."

"I'll be fine. What are they going to do to me?" Romeo retorted. He gripped the arrow before throwing it, channeling his own power into it hoping that it would work. A magenta portal, much like Blink's own hair, appeared from thin air. Taking a running start towards the portal Romeo leapt head first into it, disappearing from Earth.

 **-Homo-Caelestis-**

On the other side of the portal laid the a blistering snow storm, young mutant landing headfirst into a snowbank. Quickly accustoming to the cold Romeo brushed the snow off of him, finding himself in another forest. Was he still in Germany? More than likely so, he couldn't possibly have too far from where he was before.

Knowing him, and based on what he was capable before, Romeo was probably on the other side of the planet.

A green plasma bolt exploded in front of the mutant, coming from nowhere, and launching the eleven year old mutant several feet onto his back. Groaning and feeling his head buzz from the blast Romeo quickly got back on his feet to see a metallic figure dressed in a green hood and cloak landing on the deep snow.

"You are trespassing on Lavterian soil, leave now or you will face extreme prejudice," the dark voice emitting from the figure held a certain aspect of power and respect.

Romeo narrowed his eyes at the shadowed figure, images and memories flashing of his father came to mind. He balled his fists tightly and the ground shook beneath the two of them, the mutant's anger overwhelming him. He tried to lash out against the green cloaked figure with a barrage of earth but instead he accidentally crushed the figure, and a shower of sparks flew out from it.

Frowning in confusion Romeo carefully walked over to the figure- rather a robot. Sparks flew from the robot causing Romeo to flinch a little. He walked around the destroyed robot and knelt next to the head and pulled the cloak down, its eyes looking like camera lenses. Suddenly a spike appeared suddenly from the robot and cut the mutant's forearm. Startled by the attack Romeo punched a hole in the robot's head and pulled a number of circuits and wires from the cranium.

The young mutant inspected the cluster of wires in his hands before tossing it to the ground, quickly looking around him for any more of those robots hiding somewhere. Rather than taking the chance of him finding those robots, or vice versa, Romeo quickly teleported out of the area.

 **-Homo-Caelestis-**

A lone figure watched his multitude of monitors on his throne, his hands folded against his masked mouth. The man wore the same garments as those robots, or rather they wore his clothing; as they should feel honored to wear such garments.

Victor Von Doom was peer amongst his own, a towering intellect that humanity could never reach of achieving; especially by Richards of all people. But even the mighty Doom had to make due with Richards, being the closest of all the others to somewhat "match" him in the intellectual field.

The king of Latveria had been studying the Homo-Superior DNA and physiology for some time, making improvements on the research of the respected Charles Xavier; not as if those improvements meant much to Doom. Evolution was archaic term to Doom, he had long left his humanity to achieve a power greater than any mere man. He was the pinnacle of man.

But... This boy. It was the greatest of honors to be noticed by Victor Von Doom in any sort of way- either small or big. But this child... was not meant to be human; it would be an insult to drag this specimen to the Homo-Sapien title. Doom typed on the monitor screen closest to him on his left, the screen changing to reveal the double-helix DNA structure. Almost 100% of Human was flawed in some manner.

This sequence, however, was perfect. No flaws of any kind. A rarity unlike anything on Earth before. Even the alien Kryptonian working on his parent's farm in Kansas didn't have the perfection like this. Foolish humility, acting noble and humble instead of ruling this world if he wished. But then he would face the wrath of Doom; a wrath Doom would be more than elated to share.

However potential was one thing. To prove your worth was another.

Doom would keep an eye on the young boy in the future, he could prove to be a shining Knight or useful Pawn to his plans.

 **-Homo-Caelestis-**

A puff of smoke revealed itself to Nocturne and Blink, Romeo quickly landing on his feet and the dried blood plastered on his arm and hand.

"Give me something to bandage his wound!" shouted Nocturne in concern, both of them quickly getting to their feet.

"I'm fine!" shouted Romeo harshly. Both mutant girl's flinched at the tone, never had he shout at them before. Especially in anger. Romeo realized his error and frowned in despair, casting his eyes to the ground in shame. "I-I'm sorry."

Nocturne looked on to the mutant wit her yellow pupiless eyes, holding concern as to why the sudden change in Romeo's behavior. "Who attacked you?"

"I don't know. I landed somewhere where there was a snow storm or blizzard then some figure in a green cloak attacked me," Romeo answered. He felt tears burning against his eyes, memories of his father making those tears burn even brighter. Blink and Nocturne noticed the somber, teary eyes of Romeo; something was bothering him tremendously, he had never shown such emotion to them. He wasn't emotionless to them, just, more calm and silent.

The blue mutant brought Romeo into a small hug, Romeo resting his head on her shoulder as he shut his eyes hoping to ignore the pain that grew in his chest. He tightened his hold on Nocturne and tears finally feel down his cheeks, a soft whimper being heard.

 **-Homo-Caelestis-**

 **One year later...**

Romeo played with a metallic ball in his hand as he sat on a bench, the metal bending into whatever shape he wielded it to be. Learning this trick a year ago, Romeo trained himself to learn about his ability to manipulate metal. Or Magnetism as he learned.

The metal ball morphed into a cube, prism, pyramid, even the shape of a humanoid in his hand, absentmindly watching the gloomy English skies above. He hadn't learned much else outside of manipulating basic metal, but he learn how to do more.

Nocturne and Blink rested their head on his shoulders in the vacant park they were sitting in, apparently they found a recluse area to stay in. Romeo frowned at the idea of them hiding because of how they looked. Though a begrudging part of him understood the necessity of it, those two looked more like demons than he did, than anyone really.

He reached his arms over Blink and Nocturne's heads and rested them on their shoulders, the metallic ball continuing to change and perform a little show for them.

"We should probably get moving, it looks like its getting to rain," Romeo observed.

"I'm surprised it hasn't rained already. Normally we'd be drenched by now," Nocturne commented, snuggling closer to Romeo. "One of the things I hate about English weather."

"Hm," humphed Romeo in thought. During the passing weeks he felt a beeping within his head, like someone was tracking him or something. He heard it the first time he discovered his powers, when he was teleporting across the Atlantic Ocean. It might be another mutant that he was sensing. "True but we should really get going back to our rooms."

Both mutant girls groaned in protest as Romeo's warm body was pried from them, leaving them in the wallowing fall cold. They quickly got up and wrapped themselves around Romeo and walked closely next to him. He laughed at them and raised his internal body temperature enough to satisfy, one of the few tricks he picked up during their travels across Europe. And it came quite in handy a number of times. The young mutant noticed over time that Blink and Nocturne had become more touching towards him over the previous year, he honestly didn't mind the attention; they felt soft to him.

He narrowed his eyes as the images of his father crossed his mind. Ever since that one day when he was attacked, Romeo admitted the truth about his past during his crying fit. His father, his abuse from his father and MRD, him killing the MRD. Pained memories. Laced with a tiny bit of relief. Relief that he justified his actions to those that hurt him; except his father.

He'll get to him before he died, watching him and mocking him as his father took his last breathes. Realizing his greatest and last mistake. Romeo's dark thoughts ceased when an announcement on a jumbo-tron screen in the plaza area.

 _ **Tonight's Top Story: TRIAL RUN OF THE SENTINELS IS HALED AS A TRIUMPHANT SUCCESS AS A MUTANT NEST IN LOS ANGELES IS UNCOVERED AND NEUTRAILZED WITH NOW CIVILIAN CASULATIES**_

Several images of destruction and fire, and footage of civilians running and screams of terror would be heard.

 _ **WERE THESE MUTANT TERRORISTS BEHIND THE RECENT ANTI-HUMAN BOMBINGS IN NEW YORK AND WASHINGTON? POLICE SAY THE EVIDENCE IS UNDENIABLE- - BUT HUMAN RIGHTS CAMPAIGNERS AMNIESTY INTERNATIONAL HAVE CONDEMNED THE ACTION AS "INHUMAN AND UNCONSTITUTIONAL," PROVOKING A STERN WHITE HOUSE RESPONSE - -**_

A young man in his mid-twenties with combed blonde hair and wearing a two-piece beige suit stood behind a podium covered with half a dozen microphones. The spokesmen ignored the blaring amount of flashes from the camera people, " _How anyone can question the Sentinel Initiative after the Washington Annihilation is astonishing. The President wishes to reaffirm his support for this project. And offers his most sincere congratulations to the Federal employees behind it."_

 _ **The President's Press Secretary was, of course, referring to the Brotherhood of Mutants' devastating bomb-blast on Capitol Hill only seven days ago. And the subsequent broadcast from Magneto, Master of Magnetism- - the Death Cult's self-appointed leader...**_

The screen changed to a crimson armored figure sitting on a throne, his gloves and cape of the regal color of purple and his helmet held a thin outline of purple where the eyes would be; which were covered by the shadows.

" _Man is a parasite upon Mutant RESOURCES. He eats our FOOD, BREATHES our AIR and occupies land which Evolution intended Homo-Superior to inherit. Naturally, our attacks upon your power bases will continue until you deliver this world to its RIGHTFUL owners. But your replacements grow impatient._ "

Romeo ignored the rest of the broadcast as he lowered his gaze to his hands. To Nocturne. To Blink. Magneto could be the answer to his problems. Like the old saying goes, "Eye for an eye." And Romeo knew that phrase personally.

He brushed past the large crowd fixated on the jumbo-tron, Blink and Nocturne quickly following him. Wandering what had gotten into him. They tightened the cloaks covering them as they jogged after Romeo, hoping to catch up to him. When they finally did catch up to him Romeo was standing at the corner of an alleyway, his back towards them.

"We have to find Magneto," Romeo proclaimed. "It's the only chance we have if we want to survive."

"You can't be serious. Did you see what his 'Brotherhood' did to those people?" argued Blink, shocked that Romeo was so willing to follow those footsteps.

"Alright so it was a little extreme, but did you see how those humans reacted?" countered Romeo. "They sent an army of those Sentinels after our own kind! And how long do you think they had those lying around, waiting to kill us?!"

Blink stood in stunned silence at Romeo's reasons, half of her agreed with the statement; the other half...

"All three of us have seen what Human's are capable of; you two were trapped cages and I was beaten senseless by my father, so why are you defending... THEM?!" Romeo shouted again. Nocturne and Blink could feel the rolls of anger flowing off of Romeo; he still hated his father.

"Not of all them are bad," mumbled Nocturne softly, a bit scared of him.

Not noticing the consequences of his actions, Romeo widened his eyes in a mocking fashion. "Ooh, of course! I could I have missed that? Not ALL Humans are bad, but also worthless; too weak or scared to do what is right! Now they're TOTALLY worth saving-"

A sharp slap cracked against Romeo's cheek ceased the mutant's mocking rant. His silver eyes stared into angered, teary-eyed, pupiless green eyes of Blink, her teeth gritting in anger.

"Don't you DARE mock us!" shouted Blink. "If this is about your father, then go back and kill him yourself! You should be able to do it right?"

Romeo narrowed his eyes dangerously at her, his anger streak starting to heat against his cheeks. How he wished he could kill him; make him feel the pain he caused him. Maybe he should.

He took a step away from them when Nocturne reached out and grabbed Romeo by his bicep. She could feel it flex, tensing at her action.

"Let go of me," growled Romeo. His patience was nearing its limit.

"No," defied the blue mutant. Romeo frowned and turn towards her, his eyes glaring and daring to repeat herself.

"No," repeated Nocturne, her voice gaining confidence. "You don't want to kill him. You want to prove him wrong. Wrong about mutants, about you."

"I'm pretty sure I want to kill him," Romeo responded darkly, but he didn't remove her hand from his arm.

"You FEEL like killing him, but you won't," Nocturne restated. "While there are things that you say make sense, alongwith Magneto, you aren't like either Mutant or Human."

Romeo's glare lighten to a frown. "Then what am I?"

"I don't know. I doubt you'll ever find an answer but I can feel that you're special. Different than what's going on out there. Better."

The mutant sighed through his nose and relaxed, thinking clearly. "I guess."

Reaching with her other hand she pulled Romeo close to her, pressing her face into his chest. He smelled sweet and earthy, she loved his aroma; he always smelled good, no matter what.

"Promise me, promise us, that you won't talk so stupidly anymore," Nocturne begged, her grip tightening. "Please."

He side-glanced towards Blink, waiting for her to say something. His guilt started to grow the longer he stared at the pink mutant.

"I'm sorry," Blink accepted his apology for the both of them, hugging Romeo from the other side. "I'm so sorry."

"What about Magneto?" asked Blink.

"I dunno. Keep our ears open I guess," suggested Romeo. "Maybe there's another option to explore."

 **-Homo-Caelestis-**

 **One year later...**

"Grazie per cenare con noi oggi, signor Neve," greeted the restaurant's waitress. Romeo nodded with a charming smile towards her, she was beautiful with her blonde wrapped tightly into a bun with a few tassels flowing around her cheeks.

"Grazie," answered Romeo. He could feel his hormones pulse against his head. The wonderful age of thirteen, the beginning stages of both men and women. To feel their carnal desires of the flesh and act upon them. And the wonderful thing about Europeans; they weren't nosy about intervening in private business, based on what he heard about Americans. How much that was true, he didn't care to know.

The waitress placed their meals in front of them; he had ordered the spaghetti alla carbonara, a dish based on eggs, Pecorino Romano cheese, guanciale bacon and black pepper. Blink had the Pizza Margherita, a dish made up of tomatoes and Mozzarella cheese in the shape of a pizza pie. And Nocturne ordered Spaghetti alle vongole, essentially spaghetti with clams.

Romeo had expanded his telekinetic and telepathy abilities during their travels, able to lift large objects and disguise them; which was why Blink and Nocturne could sit in broad daylight in human form, not exactly what he hoped for them but it was a stepping stone. But to his eyes they stayed in their normal beautiful selves.

"Spero ti diverta," said the waitress.

"Le mie amiche e io," Romeo answered cheekily. Both girls kicked Romeo in the shin and blushed at the proclamation, though it wasn't official it was pretty true what he said. Given the last three years, it was bound to happen at one point. The waitress giggled at the sweet proclamation before tending to her other services.

"I take it you agree," chortled Romeo. He took a bit of his meal, he tasted the cured meat of the bacon and the smokey peppery aftertaste. Marvelous. There was no doubt at to why Italy was the capital of cuisine in the world.

A family of seven walked over to the table next to Romeo, the mutant's eye catching the three lovely daughters. The eldest had red hair, the middle was blonde and the youngest had black, punk style hair; apparently the literal black sheep in the family. Though he apparently caught the eye of the family son as well.

' _If you wouldn't mind, keep your eyes off of me and my sisters. Or else I will make you think you're a dog and lap up scraps off the floor,_ ' Romeo heard a female telepathic voice in his head. And it was coming from the sixteen year old blonde, with the robust chest. She seemed smug at her threat, hoping it to work as it had normally for her in the past.

' _Seems a bit cruel wouldn't you say?_ ' countered Romeo, engaging the blonde in a psychic conversation. ' _It's not my fault I have an eye for beautiful women, especially you and your sisters._ '

Romeo watched the blonde's expression from shock then back to smug, a faint blush on her cheeks. He smirked to himself.

' _You could've just stopped at the mention of me, I might've asked you to join our table,_ ' the blonde remarked.

Romeo smirked even wider at the statement, ' _You still can. Or rather you and your sisters can at our table._ '

' _Aren't you quite the smooth talker?_ ' Romeo chuckled quietly, gaining the attention of Nocturne and Blink. Their chewing slowed as they watched Romeo stare off with a tiny smile. Their cheeks burned with jealously as their gaze towards the family, hoping to find the one responsible.

The blonde teen got up from her seat and walked over to Romeo, her father eyeing the boy cautiously. She took a chair from another table and scooted the disguised Nocturne out of the way, placing it next to Romeo. Nocturne glared dangerously at the blonde teen, how dare she...

"Do I get name Miss..." Romeo started aloud.

"Frost, Emma Frost," greeted Emma. "And you?"

"Snow, Romeo Snow," introduced the charming mutant, grabbing Emma's hand and gently kissing it.

"Frost and Snow," Emma mused thoughtfully. "Isn't that poetic? Or would you consider that fate? Plus the name Romeo, quite the romantic."

Emma's father cleared his throat, alerting his daughter that she overstayed her welcome. Emma pouted cutely to Romeo, and before she returned to her family she kissed the mutant of the cheek.

' _I can work something out with my father and you can come back with us to our winter house we have here._ ' Emma suggested telepathically.

' _We look forwards to it,_ ' Romeo agreed.

' _So do I. It's nice to meet someone who's like me._ '

' _Same here._ '

Romeo caught the glares of Blink and Nocturne after Emma left, he breathed in heavily. Chuckling in nervousness Romeo took a bite of his meal.

"Really?" Blink stated. "Right in front of us?"

"In my defense, she threatened to make me into a dog," explained Romeo calmly. "And she came over here."

"I wonder who suggested that idea," Nocturne blankly said, eyeing the mutant knowingly.

"Probably her," joked Romeo. "But at least she's a mutant, that's a good sign right? Maybe the others could be mutants too, we haven't been amongst others like us. It couldn't hurt to be be amongst friends."

 **-Homo-Caelestis-**

"It seems that my Emma has grown quite found of you, Romeo," Winston Frost, Emma's father, said. Romeo and Winston stood on the balcony at the Frost's private villa, a small river flowing into a large cavern.

"So have I, she's quite the something," Romeo chuckled. "I wonder if she takes after you, or her mother."

"After me I reckon," Winston remarked. "Even I'm not sure if that's good or bad." He laughed loudly at his own jab at himself.

"Snow, Snow," Winston said quietly. "It sounds familiar, isn't your father-"

"Daddy," Emma spoke suddenly walking onto the balcony, relieving Winston of finishing his statement. And of Romeo's near panic attack. "Mom wants to see you about something."

"Excuse me," Winston left the two on the balcony. Romeo smiled in gratitude and Emma smiled back.

"Thanks, didn't want your father finding out about me. Especially if he's familiar with my father," Romeo said. He was grateful for her assistance.

"No problem, though you owe me one," Emma teased. Romeo pushed himself off the railing on the balcony and joined Emma back to the lounge area where Nocturne and Blink sat on the cushy couch, while Emma's only brother Christian and her two other sister's Adrienne and Cordelia lounged on the ottoman and other couch respectively.

Taking a seat between Blink and Nocturne, Romeo started the conversation. "So, um, you're mutants. Like us."

The male Frost child raised his hand in the air lazily. "I'm not. I'm just normal. And gay."

Romeo took the last statement in stride, not expecting that information. "Ok. And you three are mutants right?"

"Adrienne and I are," spoke Emma. "Cordelia, we're not sure."

The black sheep of the family said nothing and leaned her head against her hand which was on the arm of the couch. "I guess I'm immune to Emma's powers, same with Christian."

"So I guess members of a mutant family can't use their powers on each other," noted Romeo. He was drawn to the punk rock apparel of the youngest Frost child, a year older than Romeo himself.

"I already figured out Emma's ability so that just leaves you," Romeo commented towards the eighteen year old Adrienne.

"Psychometry," mentioned the red-head Frost. "I can touch any object and know the events concerning the object and the people who previously held it, and even the possible future of the object and the future holders of it."

"What about you three?" asked Emma, ignoring the dirty stares of the mutant girls next to Romeo.

"I can teleport," Nocturne answered quickly.

"I can make portals," Blink huffily replied.

"And me, uh," started Romeo. "I can telepathically contact people, lift things with my mind, controls the elements of Earth, Wind, Fire, Air, and Magnetism and Plant life, also teleport and create portals. Might be missing a few things. Oh and instantly understand and speak languages that I never heard or spoke before."

Christian watched the young mutant then looked over to his sisters. "You two are kinda disappointing." He chuckled until Adrienne hit him on the head, shutting him up.

"That's... quite impressive," Emma said. Internally she was jealous at the large array of powers Romeo possessed, but, at the same time, she was turned on. She felt her chest beat several times quicker as she suddenly imagined the younger mutant pinning her down underneath her and have his way with her. Long, powerful strokes with his hips, plunging himself deeper and deeper into her womb; making an honest woman out of her.

Unfortunately Romeo had sensed Emma's lustful thoughts as she lost control of her inhibitions over her power, and being the few in the room who could be affected by Emma's psych thoughts, Romeo's erection started swell within his pants.

Romeo cleared his throat and grind his hips in sync with the psychic version of himself. His actions spurred the other females and Christian to notice him, and his blush.

"It seems... Emma, oh God..." Romeo could only say a few words before being overwhelmed by Emma's lustful urges. Not enough to spray his load but extremely close. Nocturne and Blink leapt from their seat and tackled the blonde, cutting her off from her psychic link.

The mutant duo punched and scratched at the blonde Frost, their own jealously finally boiling over. Romeo shook his head to finally clear his lust-filled mind and quickly pulled Blink and Nocturne off of Emma, who were still attempting to attack her. Emma growled at the two and managed to land a kick to Nocturne's leg.

"That's enough! Both of you stop!" yelled Romeo. The mutant girls in Romeo's spurred on and tried to pry themselves away from Romeo, with no real success.

"No way in hell!" shouted Nocturne. "We've been together for three years and all of sudden this bitch gets to have your virginity when we rightfully deserve it?"

Christian took the opportunity and quickly left the lounge area to his room, feeling extremely awkward in this situation.

A minute passed before Blink and Nocturne settled down enough for Romeo to release them, Romeo himself praying that they wouldn't attack Emma.

"She wasn't intentionally doing it, it was an accident," Romeo tried to explain before the both of them tried to say something. Romeo, in a reflexive moment, kissed both Blink and Nocturne for the first time and they calmed down. "It was an accident, what Emma did. She lost control, I'm guessing, during her lust filled dream and it unintentionally went to me. You know that you would be my first, just as I would be yours; I love you both."

Emma stormed out of the room quickly, tears threatening to spill out of embarrassment. She unintentionally whored herself to a guy she liked, even then Romeo admitted his feelings to those two.

Romeo sighed and placed his head into his hands, feeling embarrassed himself.

"Just give Emma some time, she'll come around," Adrienne comforted. "She's beating herself up more than any of us could do."

"Yeah," sighed Romeo. "Sad part is... I wouldn't mind... Doing that, I mean." He chuckled ironically at his own statement.

Nocturne and Blink looked towards each other, silently speaking to each other. Adrienne and Cordelia watched the silent conversation enacted between the female mutants then flinched suddenly when they saw a blue and pink demon sitting next to Romeo.

"It's who they are," Romeo mumbled through his hands. He picked his head up and looked blankly at the Frost sisters. "The real them I should say."

"She's pretty hot," Cordelia said eyeing Nocturne lustfully. "What's your... I dunno, real name?"

"Talia Wagner," Nocturne said. A faint purple blush spread on her cheeks.

"I'm Clarice by the way," Blink stated half-heartily.

"You're German accent is kinda a turn on," Cordelia continued to compliment, biting her black bottom lip seductively.

"Um," Talia licked her lips nervously, not expecting such an admiration from another girl. But she did admire the compliments, even if they were suggestive. Cordelia stood from her end of the couch and walked over to the mutants opposite of her and sat on the lap of Romeo and stretched her legs across Nocturne's lap.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you so enthused about something," commented Adrienne teasingly. The eldest red-haired Frost watched her sister gently press her lips to Romeo, which the male mutant recuperated. She observed the two mutant girls watching this display in front of them; noting their jealously and, a hint, of lust.

Her lips were so soft, Romeo thought. Like a cloud. Soft, delicate, sweet, yet lustful and filled with desire. Cordelia shifted her weight so that her legs were crossed against Romeo's back, their tongues battling for dominance in their mouths. A thin line of drool leaked down their chins, the warm saliva bringing some sense back to them.

Romeo wiped his forearm against his mouth, wiping the drool off of him. He placed his hands on her waist and stared lustfully at Cordelia, his erection starting to grow again. Feeling his cock throb against her Cordelia grind her hips against his erection, Romeo hissed through his teeth. Nocturne and Blink took this opportunity to makeout with Romeo, taking turns kissing him. In his lust fueled state Romeo continued to grind harder against her.

Hearing lustful moans and groans from the younger teens, Adrienne began to pleasure herself; rubbing her clothed pussy slowly and sensual, in sync with the makeout session. She took her left and began to message it, pinching and tweaking her harden nipple. Watching her sister grind on a man gave her lustful desires she didn't think she held, or at least didn't admit.

Cordelia slithered down Romeo's pants and unzipped it, revealing a large tent in his boxers. Entranced by the mutant's arousing aroma, Cordelia rubbed her face against his member and pressed soft kisses against it. Romeo moaned at the attention that his cock was receiving, and started to gyrate his hips and pressed his cock against her face.

Nocturne and Blink quickly disrobed themselves until they were completely. Cordelia grabbed the waistband to Romeo's boxer and pulled them down, which Romeo lifted his hips so that she could finish to reveal Romeo's seven inch cock. Cordelia, Nocturne and Blink stared in awe at the massive member of the male mutant.

Cordelia took the initiative and took the tip of his cock into her mouth, tasting the salty sweet cock. She swirled the tip of his cock with her tongue, slowly taking inches down her mouth. She loved the taste. Meanwhile Nocturne and Blink knelt beneath Cordelia and in-between Romeo's legs, gently pressing their lips against Romeo's family jewels.

Romeo leaned his head against the back of the couch, closing his eyes and letting mind-numbing sensations overwhelm his senses. Almost instantly he felt a warm surface press against his face, grinding sensually against it. Adrienne continued to grind her bare ass against the mutant's face, her own lustful desires quickly taking hold of her. The vibrations from Romeo's moans traveled up through Adrienne, prompting the mutant to prod his tongue into her folds and flickering it against her smooth womanhood.

He felt a shift of weight on his legs and almost lurched forward as he felt his cock being enveloped in a hot, wet coating. Nocturne grimaced and whimpered as she had given her virginity to her lover; Romeo. A few tears of joy fell down her cheeks as she slowly lowered herself onto Romeo, leaning against his muscular bare chest as she listened to quickening heartbeat; powerful, just like he was.

"I love you," she whispered sincerely, spreading small kisses against his chest in worship. "We both do."

While Romeo couldn't exactly see her face, he could feel her love. He reached and gently stroked her blue-raven hair, so silky smooth in his fingers. He gently caressed her cheeks lovingly, rubbing his fore and middle fingers against her lips, which she took into her mouth and suckled. Romeo moaned as her warm tongue washed over his fingers.

Starting to grow more comfortable with his cock in her womb Nocturne lifted herself up to the tip of his cock and slammed back down, a loud slap echoing the almost vacant room. Again and again she went, pleasuring the both of them. Romeo had no words to say, not as if he could say anything, but he continued to service Adrienne until she came onto his face, her hot fluids washing down his face while he lapped as much as he could into his mouth. Whatever he wasn't able to lap up, Blink and Cordelia quickly did.

"That's my juices, you that?" Adrienne asked knowingly, secretly wanting to know what her little sister thought. Cordelia smirked and brought her eldest sister into a lip lock, pouring some of Adrienne's juices that she held in her mouth into Adrienne's.

"I love the taste," Cordelia answered back. Adrienne smiled and continued where the sister's left off, while Blink finished cleaning Romeo's face and sat on his chest, rubbing her moist pussy on his chest.

"You better have enough stamina in you cause I'm next," Blink demanded, narrowing her eyes Romeo. Romeo only panted in response, his mind focused on the vice grip of Nocturne's pussy. The loud panting lured Blink to kiss Romeo, shoving her tongue into his mouth; another fierce makeout session ensuing.

Feeling his cock started to swell with his first release, Romeo started to pump faster into Nocturne, seeing her breasts heave up and down quickly; her moans vibrating due to the speed.

A few more seconds. A few more seconds.

Gritting his teeth enough to crush steel the young mutant released his load deep inside Nocturne. A few seconds of releasing his cum soon exploded out of her, a stream of white cum flowing out of her pussy and onto Romeo's pelvis. Gasping in unison Romeo and Nocturne slumped on the couch, Nocturne leaning forward and landing face first into Romeo's chest.

Blink was quickly behind Nocturne before she fell over, lapping what cum was flowing out of her friend's pussy and soon-to-be lover's cock. It tasted sweet, a bit salty, but sweet. Grabbing a large portion of Romeo's cock, Blink pulled it out of Nocturne, who groaned in protest, and jerked it a little back to full mast. He was still mostly hard when she jerked him off.

Pulling his cock perpendicular to her pussy, Blink slowly eased herself onto his cock. She gasped at the width of his cock inside her pussy, trying to ignore the pain of him breaking her virginity and the small trail of blood running down her thigh. Waiting a few seconds until she felt comfortable Blink proceeded with pleasuring herself with her lover's cock.

 **-Homo-Caelestis-**

Emma buried her face in her pillow as the sixteen year old blonde cried to herself, her cheeks burning in humiliation. How stupid she was for letting her thoughts and emotions get the better of her, she always prided herself for her control; until HE came along. Even if she did develop a crush on the younger mutant, like herself. Frost and Snow.

Loud moaning and slamming against a hard surface could be heard from her room, prompting the blonde mutant to lift her head out of her pillow. What was that noise? Wiping her face of her drying tears Emma opened the door and walked the doorway back to the lounge, where the moaning and slamming became louder.

Emma froze at the sight of the small orgy in front of her; her older Adrienne slamming herself onto of Romeo's... Romeo's... She stared at how unnaturally large his cock, ramming itself nonstop into her moaning sister. And Cordelia grind her ass across Romeo's face while a pink and blue demon-like creatures made out with Adrienne in a three-way makeout session.

The blue and pink creatures must've been Talia and Clarice; Emma read their thoughts- their past, where they came from, and most importantly, their current thoughts. The same thoughts Emma herself was feeling except... It was right in front of her.

She prayed that she wasn't dreaming again, it would be too cruel and humiliating to go through that again.

Emma focused back to reality in time to see Nocturne, Blink, Cordelia, and Adrienne all on their knees, and she assumed mouths, as Romeo jerked himself off at a blistering pace, grunting as he felt another climax ensuing. Tilting his face Romeo grunted, and gyrating his hips, multiple streams of thick cum glossed over the open mouths of his girls.

Swallowing as much as they could, the girls then turned on each other and kissed and licked the areas of cum that landed on them that they missed, cleaning it sensually for their male lover to enjoy. Romeo smirked as they cleaned each other for his amusement, turning his gaze to Emma.

His silver eyes became a dull grey in tum with his lust, and walking towards Emma, who focused on the large cock dangling between his legs, ensnared her in a lustful kiss. She stiffened at the kiss, her mind overwhelmed at the sudden action but fervidly returned the kiss. Running her hands across his soft brown hair Emma turned her head to the side as she felt the loving nips on her neck, moaning lustfully aloud at the attention.

How long was she in her room when all this happened? Why was she bothering with questions?

"Perhaps we can reenact your dream sequence," Romeo growled deeply, surprising Emma how deep his voice went. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Romeo gently took her by the shoulders and kissed the older blonde teen. The kiss was slower this time, more romantic. The two made out tasting one another's tongues and exploring each others bodies with their hands and tongues. Emma then parted lips with the younger mutant.

"Enough foreplay," she said huffing from excitement. "Take me now." Romeo lifted her off her spot on the floor and pinned her against a nearby wall. He took only a few moments to look her over as she stared at him in hunger. Her breasts were large and quite pleasing to look at. She also had a hourglass figure, curving hips, long divine legs and a delectable ass.

Romeo started kissing her again, pinning her against the wall with his lips. While they made out she wrapped one arm around his neck to hold herself up and then reached down between her legs to check his cock. She smirked when she felt him hard as a rock between his legs and he groaned into her mouth from her delicate touch. She felt how thick he was plus already seeing the his entire length only made her wetter and she was already soaked in her panties.

She grabbed his stiff member and looked into his eyes while she brought him inside her wet entrance. Both of them moaned loudly as he entered her body, stopping at a certain point. He stared into her blue eyes, waiting for her approval.

"Do it," she ordered. One large push and blood tricked down Emma's thigh, immense pain flooded her mind and she gritted her teeth. She latched herself against Romeo, feeling her tremble in his grasp. He gently rolled his hips back and forth, easing her pain into pleasure. Feeling the transition Emma moaned softly, enjoying herself second by second.

Soon Romeo let Emma wrap both arms around his neck and then brought both of his hands down to hold her ass letting her wrap both her legs around his waist. Romeo began to pick up the pace and began pounding his length into the older teenager and she was moaning from his thrusts. Emma was ecstatic. The thought of the younger mutant driving his cock into her was intoxicating, much like her dream.

"You feel amazing," Romeo complimented, plowing Emma at a steady pace. He could feel himself readying to climax. Apparently Emma felt it too.

"Please, inside me. I want your love inside of me," begged Emma. Her golden locks stuck to her forehead from her sweat, giving the blonde a wearied, tired look. Good.

Picking up his pace, Romeo grunted and grunted as Emma groaned loudly leaving her neck exposed for Romeo to kiss suckle. The mutant's cock slowed as he emptied the last of the cum that was within him.

How many times had he climaxed? A dozen? A baker's dozen?

Whatever the number was, Romeo had reached it. He felt his own cum sliding down his cock and he pulled Emma off of it and placed her on her knees, holding her by her golden locks.

"Lick all of it off," ordered Romeo. "I want all of my cum down your throat by the time you finish. I better not see a single drop anywhere- not on your face and especially on the floor, you hear me?"

Emma's pussy became moist at the order of her lover. She quickly licked the large amount of cum off of his cock, and even rubbed her face against his cock, almost defying him. However she cleaned her face of his cum, opening her mouth wide to display the large amount in her mouth.

"Good girl," Romeo said, rubbing her head endearingly. "You should probably share that with the others, or else they take it away from you."

Hearing their lovers "approval", the four girls quickly tackled Emma and tried to take the cum from her mouth. Emma squealed in delight as she felt their mouth and tongues ravish her mouth.

Romeo smirked and sat on the arm of the couch, enjoying the show in front of him. He felt his eyes drooping a little, he exerted a lot of energy during their escapades.

 **-Homo-Caelestis-**

The following morning of their pleasurable entourage, Romeo carefully slid himself off of Emma's bed in room, trying not to wake the other four girls plus Emma. Tip-toeing and slowly opening the door, Romeo smiled softly at the sight of his girls on the bed. A slow beam of pride washed over him, typically of any man who conquered five women at once. But he did love them all the same, especially Blink and Nocturne.

Closing the door behind him Romeo made his way to the kitchen to get them some breakfast. Apparently the Frost parents were no where to be seen, which was a relief. Though the thought donned on him on how they didn't hear the orgy being played in the lounge area when Emma was able to. Then again he didn't know where her parent's room was, probably for the best.

"Come forward, do not be afraid."

A beautiful dark haired woman wearing a enticingly skimpy black outfit spoke. She sat rather comfortingly at the dining table, helping herself out to breakfast.

Romeo narrowed his eyes at the intruder but his eyes wandered to her breasts, the events of yesterday replaying. The woman smiled endearingly at the teen mutant's stare, one of her pride and joys was her ability to control the male sex without saying a single word. And that was not even her power.

"My name is Selene, Aryan Romeo Snow," the woman named Selene announced. Romeo frowned at the prospect of his name and remained silent. "I see, your anger towards your father... Typically childhood problems."

Anger flushed through the mutant at the, somewhat, mockery of his childhood but his tongue remained still as to not awaken the others. Whoever she was, she knew too much about already; for his liking.

"We've been keeping an eye on you for sometime Mr. Snow, though you haven't been the easiest person to track surprisingly, not many people can give us this much trouble," Romeo's frowned deepened at the idea of someone following him. But he ventured to guess that she wasn't with the MDR. At least he hoped so.

"And why would you want to spy on a thirteen year old? Kinda sends the wrong message don't you think?" countered Romeo. Selene's smile widened.

"There are many secrets that the world has kept under wraps for the longest of time. I know, I have placed a few secrets myself from time to time, which given my long life it's only natural," Selene continued. "But you, Romeo, may be the biggest secret of all."

"I think you should leave while I'm being reasonable," warned Romeo. "I don't know nor do I care what secret you think I carry, but leave. Now."

Selene's smile suddenly disappeared and rushed over to Romeo, placing her hand on his throat. He stiffened as he felt his life somehow draining from him, growing slowly weaker the longer she held on.

'She's a mutant!' Romeo thought. Suddenly he felt his life energy returning to him, even while Selene's hand was on his throat. Within seconds he returned to normal and pried her hand off of him, pushing her away from him.

She smirked deviously, "So it seems the legends recorded were somewhat right about you."

"What legends?" demanded Romeo, rubbing his neck gently.

"A being destined to bring a dawn of a new era. A being with powers beyond those of gods and with his righteous wrath bring swift judgment to those that wronged the Earth itself," Selene explained.

Romeo chuckled sarcastically, "And you got all that from choking me?"

"It's a start. No living being as ever been able to reverse my powers before, and you're the first."

"I'll ask again, what do you want?" asked Romeo.

"The Hellfire Club extends an invitation to join our ranks," Selene stated. "We can help you grow in your power, if you are indeed as the legends predicted. But first we would have to put you through some trials."

"Why would I want to join your Club?" inquired Romeo. "What would I gain from it?"

Selene smiled pridefully, "If you are what we think you are, you can have it all- power, wealth, fame, glory. Everything in your grasp and the Hellfire Club has an extensive reach and connections across the globe to your disposal. Plus you and your... lovers can live the life they probably deserve, especially the ones called Talia Wagner and Clarice Ferguson."

Romeo reflected the past three years- his father, meeting Talia and Clarice, their journeys across Europe, last night...

A part of him longed for acceptance, another part deep within him knew he was something special. A force to be reckoned with. And he deserved the finer things after the hell he went through.

"Will you become the Hellfire's Black King?" implored Selene, extending her hand out.

Eyeing the hand of Selene, Romeo glanced towards the hallway where his lover's laid. He should do it, for them. And himself.

Taking Selene's hand into his own, Romeo kissed the back of it making Selene grin endearingly. "I will."

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! So apparently Romeo has met an infamous Doombot, and Doom himself seems interested in Romeo... Wonder that will turn out in the future. Plus an Easter egg on a certain Kryptonian...**

 **Also it seems Magneto and the Brotherhood of Mutants have made an appearance, should we expect to see the X-Men in the foreseeable future?**

 **And it seems Romeo has joined the ranks of the Hellfire Club, what are these legends that the Black Queen makes of?**

 **Translations (in order):**

 **Waitress-** _Thank you for dining with us, Mister Snow._

 **Romeo-** _Thank you_

 **Waitress-** _Hope you enjoy_

 **Romeo (cheekily)-** _My girlfriends and I will_

 **Harem-**

 **(DC)-**

 **New Gods:** Big Barda, Little Barda, Beautiful Dreamer, Fury (Earth 2), Bekka, Gilotina, Lashina, Grail, Intri, Metra, Big Breeda, Miss Miracle.

 **(Heroines):** The Enchantress (la Encantadora), Alura In-Ze, Adrienne Tomaz/Isis, Jade (Green lantern), Amethyst, Power Girl, Atlanna, Big Barda, Fire, Ice, Plastique, Circe, Helena Sandsmark, Hippolyta, Catwoman, Cheshire, Kathy Duquesne, Knockout, Scandal Savage, Maxima, Mera, Morgaine le Fay, Talia al Ghul, Nyssa al Ghul, Lady Shiva, Sara Lance, Roulette, Arella, Lady Blackhawk, Huntress, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Black Canary, Vixen, Element Woman, Raven, Starfire, Terra, Supergirl, Wondergirl, Donna Troy, Zatanna, Fire, Ice, Atlanna, Mary Marvel, Stargirl, Zealot, The Wanderer

 **(Villainess):** Tala, Blackfire, Mala, Circe, Cheetah, Jinx, Cheshire, Silver Banshee, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Lady Shiva, Rose Wilson, Power Ring, Atomica, Superwoman, Sheba, Adara of Heart's Desire, Encantadora, Nemesis, Voodoo, Anguish, White Rabbit, Livewire, Volcana .

 **Normal Beings:** Lois Lane, Shay Veritas, Vicki Vale, Wendy Harris and Zola.

 **Green Lantern Girls:** Aya, Soranik Natu, Iolande, Arisia, Laira Omoto, Boodikka, Brik, Bruun, Cary Wren, Donna Parker, Droxelle, Feska, Horoq Nnot, Jade, Jeryll, K'ryssma, Katma Tui, Kaylark, Kraken, Krista X, KT21, Lashorr, Liana, Lysandra, Maria Contranetti, Qanda, Qurina Vint, R'amey Holl, Salice, Sendrina, Sheriff Mardin, Shilandra Thane, Tomy-Fai, and Venizz.

 **Sinestro Corps:** Feena Sik, Kari-Sil, Kiriazis, Lyssa Drak, Bekka, Malia, Seer Ruggle, and Sinestra

 **Red Lantern Corps:** Bleez, Skorch, Antipathy, and Aviva Metula.

 **Blue Lantern Corps:** Sister Sercy.

 **Indigo Tribe:** Iroque/Indigo-1.

 **Star Sapphire:** Ghia'ta, Aga'po, Miss Bloss, Carol Ferris, Dela Pharon, Fatality, Jillian Pearlman, Krystal, Miri Riam, Nol Anj, Race, and Raycharr.

 **Orange Lantern Corps:** Clypta.

 **(Marvel)-**

 **Asgardians:** Torunn, Sif, Enchantress, Valkeryie, Angela, Idunn, Hela

 **Greek Gods:** Hera Argeia, Aphrodite Ourania, Gaea, Artemis, Athena Parthenos, Hebe Panhellenios, Persephone

 **Heroines:** She-Hulk, Red-She Hulk, Thundra, Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel, Black Widow, Sharon Carter, Maria Hill, Tigra, Namorita, Gamora, Saturnyne, Wasp, Invisible Woman, Power Princess, Talisman, Roma, Spider-Woman, Namora, Black Cat, Silver Sable

 **Normal Beings:** Mary Jane Watson, Gwen Stacey

 **Mutants:** Emma Frost, Jean Grey, Storm, Kitty Pryde, Mystique, Psylocke, Scarlet Witch, Polaris, Rogue, Husk, Stepford Cuckoos, Sage, Domino, Ruby Summers, Frenzy, Dazzler, M, Jubilee, Siryn, Moonstar, Mach 2, Karma, Majik, Cecilia Reyes, Boom-Boom, Rachel Grey, Selene, Pixie, Blink, Nocturne, Magma, Lifeguard, Skids, Layla Miller, Meggan, Amelia Vought, Cipher, Ariel, Miss Sinister, Lady Mastermind, Martinique Jason, Surge, Angel Salvadore, Armor, X-23, Hope Summers, Transonic, Stacy X, Stinger, Mercury, Loa, Dust, Wolfsbane, Lila Cheney, Lorelei Travis, Aurora, Megan Summers, Aliyah Bishop, Candra, Tarot, Kirika, Vertigo, Fatale, Adrienne Frost, Feral, Thornn, Hollow, Roulette, Murmur, Kiden Nixon, Namora, Darkstar (Petrovna), Astra, Arclight, Cordelia Frost, Tithe, Eimin, Cluster, Sprite

 **Eternals:** Azura, Aurelle, Chi-Demon, Elysius, Phyla-Vell, Moondragon, Sersi, Sui-San, Thena, Titanis

 **Inhumans:** Aladi Ko Eke, Alecto, Alice Kedzierski, Ambur, Auran, Avia, Chynae, Crystal, Elejea, Fulmina, Iron Cross, Iso, Kalikya, Kamala Khan, Luna, Marista, Medusa, Minxi, Nahrees, Naja, Nightfall, Onomi Whitemane, Oola Udonta, Panacea, Quake, Quickfire, Red Raven (Dania), Ren Kimura, Rhonda Fleming, Sarah Garza, Tally, Tonaja


End file.
